LokiDaughter
by Aucupe Somnia
Summary: What if there was a cause for Loki s actions. What if he did it for another? This is my take on the story with the infamous avengers although mostly about Loki and his daughter. There will be no parings but hopefully a lot of angst and fluff. Rated T just in case.
1. Back story

**What if there was a cause for Loki´s actions. What if he did it for another? This is my story and I alone choose how the story takes place, but the battle and stuff is still the same. I Hope you like it.**

 **Warning: this is my first Fanfic. English is not my first language so please just ignore minor mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Loki loved his children and one in particular, not because he was a bad father but because she was the only _real child._ Her name was Lyra Lokidaughter and she was very beautiful. Her mother was a Midgardian healer whom Loki had given immortality. Loki had loved her very dearly but she had died shortly after giving birth.

 _They was under attack. Everywhere you looked, there was chaos and in the middle of that, a little girl was born. Her mother knew that they did not have much time left. She wrapped the child in her cloak and placed her in a cabin. The little girl did not cry but looked up at her mother with bright emerald green eyes. The woman closed the cabin door. When the enemies came, she greeted death with a smile knowing that her baby was save._

 _Loki was running as fast as possibly towards the palace, striking down every enemy in his way. They had reached the palace, this could not be happening. He found his way through the small corridors. A small group of men with a greedy look on their faces walked towards him. He saw the blood on their hands and with one streak of green light, they was turned into a smoking stain on the floor. He entered his room very slowly terrified for his lover's life, and there she was laying cold on the floor soaked in red. No, this was not right, it could not be. Tears fell from his eyes but then he heard a sound a small wimp coming from the cabin. He opened the cabin door and saw the cause of the sound, a beautiful little girl with emerald green eyes, Loki whispered into her ear "we are going to make it you and I, together"._

Loki was not able to see her often. Trapped on a magical island bound never too be seen or touched, she lived in loneliness.

 _Lyra had never met her mother but her father always told stories of her kind nature. As her mother, Lyra was kind and caring. As a 5 year old, she helped in the infirmary. She had inherited her father's head and was wise beyond her years, magic came easy to her as to her father, she could already make a protecting spell, and a few healing spells._

 _The tragedy started when she was seven, a gang of boys a few years older than her was chasing her. Even though she was so caring, she still did not have many friends, they mocked her because of her father. She was beginning to be tired and she did not have the energy to keep going. "Is it not the liesmith´s daughter?" Lyra wimped in fear and then everything froze, literally froze, the boys stepped back in fear and chock and ran like mad men towards the castle._

 _-Loki?_

 _-Yes father_

 _-You child is a danger to Asgard and is to be banished for eternity_

 _-No! You cannot do such ting_

 _-I am the king and I do as I please_

The island was lonely but very beautiful. You arrive on a beach, walk a little path to a wooden cabin, behind the cabin is a wonderful little forest, and a small garden with pink, yellow and blue flowers, the last thing is a vegetables patch with carrots and other vegetables. Here Lyra had lived happily in 300 years, but that would soon change.

 **I know it is short. But the next chapters will be longer**


	2. Failing Magic

Loki arrived on the beautiful beach of Lett* as the waves beat against the shore. He walked up the path, knocked on the door twice quickly, and once slowly. The door opened and reviled a young girl, about 13 years old in Midgardian years. She was stunning. She was very thin and her blond hair reached her lower back. She looked at Loki. His clothes was dirty and in shreds and blood was running down his temples. "Father what happened". "My family happened". "Come inside". Lyra placed Loki on her bed and began healing him with her magic, shining a light blue color instead of green like Loki's magic. "I am adopted". He sounded broken and lost. Lyra looked into his eyes giving a supportive smile, "if I were adopted I would not be unfair but give you a hug loving you even more for looking out for me. You family care for you Father, even though they do not always show it". "Not any more, I did something terrible. I killed my own father!" "He was not a very good father", Lyra smiled sweetly. Loki knuckled a little "no".

The tension in the room fell a little. Loki smiled and changed his cloths. "I am lucky my daughter is so smart". "Yes you are can- Loki looked at his daughter as she fell slowly forward. He quickly longed forward catching her before she hid the floor. "Lyra look at me, what happened". Lyra looked sluggish up, "Lyra, Lyra please". He placed her gently on her bed "please talk to me".

"I had a dream with a cherry tree; it had the most beautiful flowers. There was a woman in black, she tried cutting down the tree but the flower pedals flew down and protected the tree, nothing could touch it. Then two moons and two suns passed. The tree still stood but the pedals was falling off. There was only one flower back when the woman returned this time her ax glided into the bark and from the wound the tree started dying. The tree is me is it not?" Loki looked at her daughter with sorrow in his eyes. "I will find a cure, I promise".

"Do not make promises you cannot hold father".

Loki was devastated he sneaked into the big library unannounced. The last time he saw his family they hopefully thought he died. He got a little curious what did his "parents" think about losing their son and what about Thor, now he just felt ashamed. Thor was not the sharpest sword on the rag but he was always honest and very caring. Maybe they would forgive him like his daughter if he told them the truth. No his daughter came first. He looked though every book who could possibly have just the smallest clue to a cure for his daughter. He had always known that Lyra was weak and that it was her magic that kept her alive but he had never thought about what would happen if her magic started failing her. His magic had never done such thing.

He could hear voices coming from the hall and quickly cast a invisibility spell over himself and stepped behind a bookshelf just in case. "Father please he cannot be dead, I have to find him, he could be in pain" Thor sounded distressed. "Thor please Loki is powerful he always have a plan. He just want us to think that he is dead, so he can come op wither a better way to steal the throne". Loki knuckled a little nice to know how much his father trusted him. "Father do not be too harsh on him. Fury do not need me right now, he is testing something called the tesseract, a little cube with a huge amount of power. Can we at least send two men to look for him?"

"No!"

Loki smirked his father was as he always was but he should apologies to Thor. Thor had always been there for Loki and even though it could be annoying sometimes, Thor had saved Loki more than a few times, from bullies when they was younger. Thor was easy to like but Loki had never had many friends and instead of training with his brother and his friends hi spend his days in the library practicing magic with his mother. Loki sat at one of the tables, conjured a parchment and a quill, and stated writing.

 _Dear Brother_

 _I am truly sorry for my actions. I was unfair and rude. Even though not by blood you will always be my brother. I am still confused and unsure of myself and it will probably take some time alone to get my mind at ease. Do not search for me and do not fear for me, I am fine._

 _As Always Loki_

 _Dearest Mother_

 _I am truly sorry for every harm that have fallen upon you because of me. I know I have not been perfect. You have shared my tears and helped me when all the others was too busy and you will always be my mother. I need some time for myself. Do not fear for me, I am fine._

 _Yours truly Loki_

Loki placed the little note on Thor´s bed and the other one on Frigga's. Thor had said something about a tesseract and huge power, maybe, no! That could not be the answer, but he had tried everything maybe he should try just in case. What if this was the answer to his prayers? A Midgardian weapon with such power could be dangerous, but how could he get to Midgard? His father would never allow it.

~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~

Agard had a beautiful rooftop view but as all cities, it was not perfect. In the long dark allies lay dirty pubs and shops for dark magic. The god of mischief was well known in these alleys. Here he was not the prince of Asgard but king of lies; here he was both respected and feared.

"Well is it not the King of lies, I thought you dead you majesty" a raspy sarcastic voice called op. Loki threw his hood down "cheerful as ever Arius". "So what can I do for you mister mischief" Arius smiled a corky smile but he had a hungry look in his eyes. "I need to get to Midgard without Heimdall seeing me". "Why Midgard?" Loki sighed, "that is none of your business". "I can get you to the roods of Yggdrasil in the black nothing, but it is dangerous". "That will work". "Good! You owe me". With those words, Loki was thrown into nothingness.

He landed in darkness and walked straight into the arms of the Chitauries.

 **Thanks to all the wonderful people who follow this story. I will try to post about once a week but it will be hard with Christmas. I am sorry if you do not like the length on the chapters but it is hard for me to make them longer. The next chapter will be about the others like Thor and Frigga and probably a little shorter.**


	3. A boy with emerald eyes

**Thanks you very much my wonderful first followers. I know that it aren´t much but you mean the world to me.**

 **CrystalSapphiremoon**

 **Kaytak1999**

 **Shatteredxo**

 **Kiwi pineapple**

 **molly2853**

 **TimeLady31415**

 **Kaytak199 and molly2853 thanks for the favorite.**

 **There will be many flashbacks and as usual, flashbacks will be in** ** _italic_** **.**

Last chapter

 _"_ _I can get you to the roods of Yggdrasil in the black nothing, but it is dangerous". "That will work". "Good! You owe me". With those words, Loki was thrown into nothingness. He landed in darkness and walked straight into the arms of the Chitauries._

~Thor~

Thor did not know what to think. Loki had willingly killed himself. Thor was angry with Loki for doing such thing, killing his own father made Thor confused, what should he think? Angry because he committed murder maybe but his father was an enemy. He was in seven sins* most of all he was afraid and he feared for Loki. What could have happened to his brother? Thor sighed how it had come to this was beyond his knowledge. He still remembered the day he had laid his eyes upon his brother for the first time.

 _A little Thor sat at a table talking with the nanny he did not understand what was going on. His father had been gone a long time and now his mother was gone too. His father walked in "Thor we have a surprise for you". Little Thor looked up and walked with big eyes after his father. Frigga sat in a chair in her private quarters but she was not alone in her arms lay a little baby boy. Thor looked straight in to the baby´s emerald green eyes. "What is that?" "That is your brother Thor you have to take care of him"._

Thor thought about it, his parents did not lie to him they said that Loki was his brother they never said that he was their son.

 _"_ _Thor, Thor!" A little green-eyed boy stood in the door holding a teddy bear in his hands, tear tracks ran down his cheeks. "Loki what is the matter, is it another nightmare?" The little boy nodded and dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Why don´t you tell father about them?" "I cannot, he will think that I am weak". The boy started quietly crying but turned his head so the other boy could not see. "Look at me, Loki look at me". "You are not weak. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" The smaller boy looked op with hopeful eyes and nodded again "really". Now it was the big kid´s time to nod. He moved a little to make room for the smaller boy who crawled up to him. "Thank you"._

They had been so close when they were small, but slowly they started drifting apart.

 _"_ _Thor, Thor!"_ _A boy ran into the arena his black hair was sticking out in all directions and a faint scent of smoke hung around him. "Well, well is it not the princess of lies, playing whit magic again are we?" "Where is Thor?" The two boys snickered the girl just stood looking bored. "What is that the big Loki is afraid of the real men?" Loki looked up but did not get to say anything when Thor stepped into the arena. "Loki what brings you here?" Loki sighed knowing it did not stop there, "we are called to dinner". Thor looked up, "very well tell father I am on my way". Loki nodded and ran towards the castle._

 _~Time it is time~_

 _The table was big, too big for Loki´s legs to reach the floor. His chair was besides his mother who was sitting to Odin´s left, where Thor was sitting to his right. Odin was talking with a guard as Thor walked in, "excuse my lateness father, I had to help in the arena". "Of course how was practice", and then they started talking about sword fights and war while stuffing the mouths full of meat and other things. Frigga sat in silence eating with proper etiquette watching her smaller boy._

 _Loki poked his salad trying not to look at his father and brother. He hated eating meat, feeling sorry for the animals. Frigga new and she always made sure that the cook did not put meat in Loki´s food. Loki felt sick just sitting in the same room as his family. He respected their taste but the way his father and brother stuffed their mouth made him want to throw up._

 _"_ _Loki you will never grow strong if you do not eat like a man" Odin´s voice loudly announced. Loki had tears in his eyes but willed himself not to show them. He did not know what to do, without showing weakness so he did not think, only spoke. "I am no man with such ill manners". He turned on his heels and walked quickly out of the hall. Since then Loki´s mood took a turn in the wrong direction._

Thor had tears in his eyes had it all been his fault, had he really been such an idiot. He walked into his quarters. There on his pillow lay a little note. Tears stung in his eyes as he read the note twice just to be sure. Maybe _his_ brother was not all gone. He looked around and whispered to the empty room. "I Love you brother".

~Frigga~

Frigga was normal all calm, not now, now she was a mess. She had loved Thor dearly but Loki would always be her little boy even though that was not the whole truth. She knew Loki better than everybody did. He was a bright happy child raised with Thor by her and the nanny. He was a vegetarian, he was caring, he was extremely smart, and he smiled brighter than anybody did, or he used to. He started closing op, people picked on him for being different, called him names he did not deserve.

Her eyes landed on a little note laying neat on her pillow. Small tears sliding quietly down her cheeks as she read the fine swirling letters woven from her son´s hand. She remembered how many times she had seen tears shine in his eyes while everybody else was fouled by the lies and the cold façade. She remembered his sorrow filled eyes each time his love and children was brutally ripped from his, because they was different. Until he stopped loving at all.

 _Then one day he had a woman whit him. She was beautiful and caring. Her calm nature and kind spirit find her way into the Alfathers heart and she was given an Asgardian life spam. Loki started smiling and being the boy she had known many years ago, Odin was too busy with war treats to even see the changes is his smallest son. That was until the war it was not something they could not easily defied but somehow they broke though the line and attacked the castle. Elise (E-li-see) had not survived, but her daughter had._

 _Loki had raised the child almost by himself learning her about everything he knew. She was sweet, bright and wise beyond her years. She looked a lot like her mother but with Loki´s emerald eyes, and at the year of 6 (Midgardian's years) she could win over everybody in chees even Loki. Frigga could see that Loki was a little taken back about it but very proud._

 _They had been very close and when Loki was angry or afraid she was the only one that could calm him down, that made Frigga a little jealous but happy for Loki. He deserved a little happiness._

 _But of cause that did not last Lyra (Loki´s daughter) froze some boys by accident, none of the boys was hurt but Odin feared what was different and banned her to Lett*_

Frigga dried her eyes in her sleeves. She knew he still visited her despite his father's ban.

 **Thanks, so much for waiting this whole thing is still new for me. I love you so much. There will be a little longer to the new chapter**

 ***The island described in chapter one. Where Lyra is** **banished** **to.**

 **Oh, and a very merry Christmas to all of you.**


	4. The battle of New York

**I am back. So sorry for the long wait it hope it is worth it** **J**

Last chapter

 _"_ _I can get you to the roods of Yggdrasil in the black nothing, but it is dangerous". "That will work". "Good! You owe me". With those words, Loki was thrown into nothingness. He landed in darkness and walked straight into the arms of the Chitauries._

 **~Start~**

"Well, well, well is it not the prince of Asgard?" The Chitaury´s (cannot spell that sorry) voice was harsh. Loki was taken back by the sudden change in scenery. He did not get to say anything before three Chitauries was pinning him to the grown. "Let's welcome our guest, so Loki Laufeyson do you want to play a game?" After hours of torture Loki managed to remove the gag, the Chitaurus had bond painfully around his mouth. "Stop, stop I can help you". His voice sounded broken. "How could _you_ help us" The Other, The worst of them all, said whit mockery in his voice. "You want to rul. You want war I can help you. I Midgard there is a power source that can send you anywhere you want. I could get it to you". The Other looked interested and Loki hoped that they would be stupid enough to set him free. "Midgard? Very Well little prince you will lead our army to Midgard". Hi smirked evilly. "Willingly or not".

Loki was scared. Not much made him scared but being prisoner in his own mind did. He screamed and fought against the invisible chains holding him against his will, nothing happened. He was tired both physical and emotional but none of his struggles was visible on the stone mask there were laid over his face. He looked calm, proud and in total control in contrast to his messy mind.

He had the tesseract. He screamed for his body to use it to save his daughter but his mind was in Thanatos's (do not hate I cannot spell) iron grip. He was at fault, he had told the Chitauries about the tesseract. He had done it; he could not let the innocent suffer for his mistake. What would his daughter think?

Maybe an idea was starting to form. If the realm were in danger, Thor would be there to help and the other heroes of the realm too. The Chitauries had told him to lead then to Midgard not how. He had to show them something was wrong maybe Thor would see the truth. No that was too much to ask for, but at least as little as possible would die, and Thanatos could never get the tesseract.

Why would they not see what was going on. He stood completely still looking calm at the heroes just outside the glass. Inside his head, he begged, begged them to see, begged them to understand. Looking into his brother´s eyes, he started crying it was something he had done more often than ever, but the shame and betrayal in his brother's eyes was unbearable. He looked to each of them almost commanding them to look beyond his blue prison and see his eternal struggle. It was weirdly enough Stark who saw the hunted glimpse in his eyes.

~Stark~

Just another day for me, being teamed up with, a rage monster, an old man, a hot woman who could kill me in blink, a god with family problems and Katniss Everdeen. Smashing aliens, drinking alcohol, discussing with the ever-angry pirate and making bad puns. Speaking of gods with family problems his little brother decided to invade the planet, yep Thor got a point, first Asgard then suicide and now Midgard he has clearly a problem.

Walking towards the big glass cell to inquire a maniac. What is it with glass cells and bad guys, they always escape clearly the pirate isn´t that stupid. Captain sparkles looked very confused it´s not easy being on ice so long. Natasha looked with pyre hatred and Katnip looked in disgust. Thor had an ocean of emotions on his face. I´m not good at reading people but he was clearly sad and ashamed. "C´mon glass, seriously?" A death glare was send my way. Mr. Pirate asked some questions that Loki clearly ignored. He looked at us one at a time and when his eyes met mine, I felt it. It was strange he looked calm and he… smiled, but there deep inside of his eyes I saw, desperation, sadness, I-I felt hunted.

-Stark, Stark?

-What? There is something with his eyes. That isn´t normal

-Of cause not stark, he is a god.

That was not what he meant; leave it to Nick to jump to conclusions. Loki had bowed his head but Thor had seen it too. "Brother look at me". Loki looked up and they all looked straight into his bright blue eyes nothing wrong there but Thor gasped. "No". "What is wrong Thor?" "Loki´s eyes is green he must be under some kind of spell". "What" we all looked to Thor looking seriously. "But he has magic, how is this possible?" "There must be something to keep the spell up. You can control him with just one spell". "I have an idea wait here".

I ran down to the lab and took the new device I was working on. "This thing is made to break radio frequencies and other signals maybe it can help here too". There was some crazy signals coming from the god, that was clear. Sometimes the flickered as if he was fighting against the waves. I pointed to the god who stood proud an tall not faced by anything that was going on. I pressed the button and was blinded by a strong blue-ish, green-ish light.

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuh. Thanks.**


	5. Tell me why

The light faded. Away was the strong confident god who was just there instead there was a broken figure. His hair was messy and dirty, his clothes was ripped and torn, he swayed to the side before collapsing.

The heroes looked stunned, what just happened. Thor was the first to react "brother!" He beat on the glass. Even Nick looked a little lost, "Stop! We do not know if this is part of his plan". Thor was giving Nick a death glare worth Hela herself. It was of cause Tony who came whit the snarky comment. "It´s hard to make plans when you are _friking_ unconscious". The door opened and he strode forward as always, thinking he owned the world, only to be pushed to the side by Thor, who was whit his brother in a heartbeat.

"Loki please, open up your eyes, brother!" The god stirred and slowly opened his eyes blinking in the sharp light. His eyes was a remarkable sight they were a dull green color but with strikes of bright blue light almost like lightning striking towards the pupil. "The scepter you have to destroy it". His voice was raspy and the words was forced out as if it hurt him just to speak. "We will", Thor was on his knees and gently laying Loki´s head in his lap as a pillow.

Five minutes after Loki looked up, big eyes and clearly in pain. The heroes was all standing around the brothers seeing the blue strikes almost melting out of Loki´s eyes running down his cheeks like tears. Even more remarkable was the eyes that now looked up at them. They was so emerald green that it looked like they were cut from the stone itself.

They did not get to see for long as they close and his head lulled to the side. A dull light green light spread over his body with an almost mesmerizing humming. "What is happening?" Steve asked. Thor looked a little confused "I do not know a lot about magic but I would say he is healing himself". "Well he can do that in my tower, because I want an explanation".

~Line of Time~

They were all seated around Loki on the bed looking with different expressions, the assassins were having a hard time deciding what to believe in, Steve looked lost, Banner was not there, Thor was worried and Tony was just Tony. Loki started opening his eyes slowly.

"Brother are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes _Loki_ tell us what game you are playing"

Tony looked to the assassins and back to Loki "What reindeer games, the cat got you tongue?"

"The, The tesseract I-I need it!"

"Sounds like it does, why? We need to hear the whole story. C´mon we can´t just hand it over"

Loki looked broken. "My daughter"

"What!?" They all looked at Loki with a shocked expression, until Thor spoke. "Lyra? She was banished from Asgard long ago. You are not permitted to see her"

"She did _nothing_ wrong! And what monster rips a little girl from her father!... Heimdall felt sorry for me, he let me see her once every year".

"Wait a minute, they took your daughter? How old was she?"

"Well in Midgardians years around 7"

"7! And she lived alone! Sorry Thor but your family is messed up, now tell it from the beginning."

"Curious are we Stark oh well. When I was younger, no one really like me part my family and my father did not really like me that much, so I went to Midgard for a while. In Midgard, I found her! My one true love. I took her to Asgard where her calm and caring soul found a way to all of their hearts. She was given an Asgardian life span.

We had been together to month when she found out she was pregnant. Some of the people disliked her for it although most of the hate was sent to me, it reached a point where I tried to apologies to her. She looked at me seriously and said, Loki you should never apologies for bringing me such precious gift. She is to be called Lyra the light in our world so filled with shadows. I asked her how she knew it was a girl. She answered that, that was her little secrete.

Elise never cared about the haters; she was too strong to let them pull her down. Then on the day of Lyra´s, birth there was a war, it should had been easy over in seconds but some of them got pass us. She was alone and woundable. She did not stand a changes but she saved our child.

I raised her alone. Taught her all I knew. She was calm, kind and caring just like her mother and smart, witty and fast just like me. The other children did not like her all because of me. They chased her and when she got scared, she threw frost after them in an accident. Odin had her banned to Lett and I could only see her once a year.

Now it gets a little tricky. Time went by and I was angry so angry, then Thor was banished to Midgard. I found out that I was adopted and not enough with that I was the enemy, a monster. I reacted, I reacted badly and as I hung from the bifrost my only thought was that the realms would do better without me as my father clearly agreed I let go".

They looked to him with a flood of emotions. "Brother I-"

"No, let me finish my tale. I fell for days fragments from the bifrost and remains from older time ripped my clothes and bit my skin but the landing was soft just forever floating in nothing. I used my last powers to teleport to Lett. Wanting to see my daughter one last time."

Loki smiled softly.

"Of cause it was not that easy, she healed me and told me how you loved me and how she loved me. I could not kill myself now that she had lit my light. Then she fainted she told me about a dream she had had, she was dying. I promised her that I would save her.

When I was back, I overheard Thor say something about the tesseract, I just knew that it could save her but on the way to Midgard I was captured by the Chitauries they tortured me. I tried making a deal with them but they was smarter and stronger that I expected, they trapped my mind and forced me to do it. I am maybe the god of lies but I would never waste so many innocent lives".


	6. The end

**I am-I am alive wow. So sorry but my boss deactivated me. Please somebody tell me we are still in 2016.**

"We want to help"

"Really all of you?"

Loki looked hopeful and smiled when they all nodded

"Good take a hold of my arm"

With that, they was flung though reality. They landed on the most beautiful island many of them had ever seen.

"Wow I know where I am going on vacation"

"This is not a tourist attraction this is a prison"

They walked slowly forward towards a little house "Lyra!" no answer they walked through the door and looked around it was a little cabin room with a small kitchen in the corner and a bed in the other. They all gasped on the bed lay a beautiful girl.

"She is beautiful"

Loki heard none of their comments but quickly strode pass them to the girl. Now they could see the feverish tint on her cheeks and hear her shallow breaths.

"Lyra! Please open your eyes"

The girl opened her eyes they were glazed and unfocused.

"Father, I am glad you here to kiss me goodbye"

"Do not be ridiculous I am here to save you"

"Right in time then"

She smiled but something in her eyes told that she did not believe him. Loki took the tesseract in his hands and started chanting. A long tendril of bright blue magic flew from the cube into her chest.

A big explosion could be heard from outside.

"They found us"

"Who?"

"Who do you think stark? Use that big brain of yours"

Thor looked to each of them, "Stay with Lyra we will take care of them"

Loki nodded unable to do anything else, the heroes ran out the door. Lyra stirred and to Loki´s relief she hugged him, "father!" She looked him up and down and then slapped him hard across the face. "How could you? Do you not know how dangerous it is to go to the black nothing? And look were it got you weak and vulnerable begging. Do not do that again ever" At the end, she was sopping hard into her daddy´s shoulder.

"I am so sorry but I have to go help the others"

"No! I can see you are still in a lot of pain and you magic is yet to fully return, I am going"

She stood up and with a quick spell her hair was braided back. She was now wearing a tight navy blue suit a breastplate and a kind of belt mate of metal from the breastplate to the belt was there chain mail and from the belt was white flowing fabric almost like a skirt cut in three. She kissed Loki on the forehead.

Loki suddenly became very tired and his last thought before he fell asleep was, damn his daughter was sneaky.

The fight was not going well it was not going bad either it was just not going anywhere that was until the cabin door was kicked open they all expected Loki to walk out but it was not him. If the girl was beautiful before she now was drop dead gorgeous.

"You slimy sons of a big fat bitch, How could you do something so horrible to a poor man"

"Please princess he was a monster, a freak we did you a favor"

"Loki is not a monster and if he had not ben lied to and pushed his whole life he would have grown to be the best king in Asgards history. I know cause I have seen that side of him. I know every happy, kind part of him and every deep, dark part. I know because I actually know him"

The fight was over in minutes. Nobody dared getting near the princess. Just when the last enemy had been slayed, the cabin door was kicked open once more.

"Lyra! You come over her right now!"

"I know, sorry I swore"

"Oh swearing was the least you did"

"Not helping stark"

 **The end**

 **I know it was not the best but it was my first fanfict so please do not hate.**


End file.
